


TURN LEFT

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Но что бы с ними случилось, отключи кто-нибудь главное в каждом?





	1. I Синдром Аспергера

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: 1) написано на "Зимний фестиваль", в качестве комментария на исполнение заявки:  
> Заявка 19 — Павел Чехов гениален и у него нет проблем. Но доктор медицинских наук, психотерапевт Леонард Маккой считает иначе, ведь Павел замкнут в себе и практически не говорит. Диагностировав у гениального русского мальчика начальную стадию аутизма, Маккой требует отстранить его от занимаемой должности. Но капитан не готов списать со счетов своего лучшего навигатора. Теперь обязательные психотерапевтические сеансы становятся неотъемлемой частью жизни Павла на корабле, и он обязан каждый день являться в лазарет, чтобы помолчать в компании своего психотерапевта - доктора Леонарда Маккоя.   
> 2) смерть персонажей  
> Примечания: 1) название фика соотвествует названию серии ньюскула Доктора Кто (11 эпизод 4 сезон).  
> 2) Клятва Гиппократа приведена в виде, представленном на википедии.

«Всё будет в порядке. Их не существует. Не существует. Их не существует!»

Сердце колотилось в горле, и Паша стиснул зубы плотнее, чтобы не закричать. Навигационная панель сходила с ума, выдавая рандомные, неопознанные, незарегистрированные объекты один за одним. Но навигатор прекрасно знал эту местность на краю нейтральной зоны. 

Карты были его страстью – символом надёжности. Они позволяли ему уверенно обращаться с кораблём, позволяли вырваться из замкнутого пространства четырёх стен, в которые его пробовали запереть, зная целую галактику как свои пять пальцев. Она была устойчивой, живой, раскидываясь на сотни и сотни световых лет в каждую сторону, благодаря картам, на которых Паша досконально знал каждую точку, каждый промежуток, каждый клочёк пространства – она была им самим. Он мог бы направлять Энтерпрайз с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя расположение звёзд на физическом уровне.

И потому он знал совершенно точно, что то, что демонстрировала ему панель не могло быть реальностью.

Сдерживая панику, он обернулся на капитана, уверенно сидевшего в собственном кресле, и тот привычно, ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

\- Всё в порядке, Чехов?

И, глядя в его светлые, живые глаза Паша понял, что не может его разочаровать или расстроить. Всё это только игра фантазии. Всё в порядке. Если просто не смотреть на панель – их не будет существовать.

Паша выдавил из себя улыбку и коротко кивнул капитану, отворачиваясь к обзорному окну.


	2. II Мелочи жизни

\- Ну, как у нас дела, юная леди?

Скотти дружелюбно потрепал энсина Тирэл по плечу. Девочка была юной, конечно, не младше Чехова (но в глазах Монтгомери Скотта почти все они тут были детьми) и очень старательной. Она старалась, вырабатывая больше, чем на сто процентов, периодически так погружаясь в работу, что даже не замечала, что немного высовывает и прикусывает язык, увлечённо перебирая очередной механизм. Энсин Тирэл по-хорошему нравилась Скотти.

\- Так точно, сэр! – вымученно улыбнулась она, и Скотти удовлетворённо двинулся дальше. 

К чему проверять чужую работу, работу человека, который, он знал совершенно точно, любит Серебряную Леди почти так же сильно как он? Он видел это по глазам девочки. К тому же, Скотти был инженером и предпочитал не совершать лишних телодвижений.

Когда начальник инженерного отсека отошёл уже больше, чем на двадцать метров, Саманта Тирэл, наконец, встряхнула головой, освобождаясь от навязчивого видения. Она была влюблена в этого уверенного, умного шотландца с первого своего дня на Энтерпрайз, но он, чтобы она не делала, не замечал её намёков и флирта. На самом деле, она совсем не рассчитывала быть инженером – мало какой предмет вызывал у неё в академии большую скуку, чем дурацкая физика. Саманта собиралась быть медсестрой – но, если выбирать между обществом ворчливого идиота Маккоя или очаровашки Скотти, специальность перестаёт быть таким уж решающим фактором. 

«Чего не сделаешь ради любви?» - тихо вздохнула Саманта, возвращаясь взглядом ко вскрытому участку воздухоотвода двигателя. Последние сорок минут она отчаянно пыталась понять: был этот мерный стук до того, как она открутила лишнюю гайку, или всё-таки появился после?


	3. III Быть человеком

\- Слушай, гоблин, прекратишь ты уже болтать мне под руку? Не учи учёного! Если я сказал, что знаю, как это лечить – значит знаю!

Спок приподнял бровь ещё выше, но на этот раз не удостоил раскрасневшегося доктора каким бы то ни было ответом. Естественно, у него оставался ещё ряд аргументов, в том числе включавших статистические данные, категорически не рекомендующие смешивать два вещества, зажатых доктором в правой и левой руке, но с его уверенностью. Спок уже не мог ничего сделать.

Принцесса Китау билась бы на биокровати в лихорадке, не будь она пристёгнута к ней плотными ремнями по всему телу. Её кожа приобрела нездоровый для человека нежно зелёный оттенок, красивые светлые волосы разметались и сбились мочалкой на затылке, а распахнутые в безмолвном ужасе глаза, покраснели от лопнувших сосудов.

За время службы на этом удивительном корабле он не только потерял мать и невинность, он ещё и понял, что иногда люди бывают абсолютно нелогичны, действуют вопреки законам физики и здравого смысла, и при этом оказываются правы. Помимо этого Спок знал, что доктор Маккой не тот человек, который причинит вред пациенту. А потому, на последнюю реплику доктора он всё-таки кивнул, вежливо попрощался и вышел из лаборатории, оставляя его одного.


	4. IV Клятва Гиппократа

«Клянусь Аполлоном, врачом Асклепием, Гигиеей и Панацеей, всеми богами и богинями, беря их в свидетели, исполнять честно, соответственно моим силам и моему разумению, следующую присягу и письменное обязательство: считать научившего меня врачебному искусству наравне с моими родителями, делиться с ним своими достатками и в случае надобности помогать ему в его нуждах; его потомство считать своими братьями, и это искусство, если они захотят его изучать, преподавать им безвозмездно и без всякого договора; наставления, устные уроки и всё остальное в учении сообщать своим сыновьям, сыновьям своего учителя и ученикам, связанным обязательством и клятвой по закону медицинскому, но никому другому.  
Я направляю режим больных к их выгоде сообразно с моими силами и моим разумением, воздерживаясь от причинения всякого вреда и несправедливости. Я не дам никому просимого у меня смертельного средства и не покажу пути для подобного замысла; точно так же я не вручу никакой женщине абортивного пессария. Чисто и непорочно буду я проводить свою жизнь и свое искусство. Я ни в коем случае не буду делать сечения у страдающих каменной болезнью, предоставив это людям, занимающимся этим делом. В какой бы дом я ни вошел, я войду туда для пользы больного, будучи далёк от всякого намеренного, неправедного и пагубного, особенно от любовных дел с женщинами и мужчинами, свободными и рабами.  
Что бы при лечении — а также и без лечения — я ни увидел или ни услышал касательно жизни людской из того, что не следует когда-либо разглашать, я умолчу о том, считая подобные вещи тайной. Мне, нерушимо выполняющему клятву, да будет дано счастье в жизни и в искусстве и слава у всех людей на вечные времена, преступающему же и дающему ложную клятву да будет обратное этому».


	5. V Вероятность положительного результата

\- Щиты на семи процентах и показатели падают!  
\- Капитан, они глушат передачи по всем каналам! Связи нет!  
\- Прорвёмся! – с нажимом произнёс Кирк, коротко обернувшись на первого помощника, в уголках глаз которого застыла немного обеспокоенная, но всё же ободряющая улыбка. – Скотти, как там детка?  
\- Выясняем проблему, капитан!  
\- Держи меня в курсе. Конец связи. Сулу! Всю оставшуюся энергию на правый фазер!

Прорвутся. Конечно они прорвутся. Они не могут так глупо и бессмысленно умереть. Должен быть шанс.


	6. VI Turn right

\- Мы потеряли флагман, адмирал.

Если бы бортовой врач не убил уже почти поборовший болезнь организм принцессы введением алергенной смеси, если бы он принёс извинения вождю, поборов врачебную гордость, казавшиеся мирными аборигены тихой планеты не стали бы приследовать Энтерпрайз, готовя ловушку у края нейтральной зоны.

Если бы молодой энсин навигатор обратил внимание на слабо замаскированные корабли противника, как только данные появились на мониторе, Энтерпрайз могла бы сбавить ход и подготовиться к опасности.

Если бы начальник инженерной службы проверил при последнем обходе все системы, пробой в воздухоотводе двигателя не стал бы брешью и не вывел бы из строя центральный блок, при совершении кораблём манёвра уклонения.

Если бы первый помощник капитана смог выбрать между внутренними страхами и желаниями и строгостью устава в верную сторону хоть раз, пока развивалась эта история, предотвратив или наказав хотябы одно из перечня нарушений…

Если бы капитан корабля, получив все данные, отдал приказ об эвакуации, большая половина экипажа успела вы выйти из зоны поражения и выжить.

Кристофер Пайк отчётливо видел каждое из этих «если», и множество других, не менее шокирующих, медленно вчитываясь в отчёт о катастрофе. И единственное, что он отчаянно пытался понять сейчас: в ком же из этих ребят он мог так непоправимо ошибиться.

В гладкой столешнице его рабочего стола отражался слепок из прошлого – полный незамутнённого ужаса и беспомощности фас капитана, который не умел отказывать.


End file.
